The present invention relates to pressure washers, and particularly to pressure washers capable of using multiple user-selected nozzles.
Pressure washers provide a supply of high-pressure fluid, such as water alone or water mixed with a cleaning solution, for cleaning or moving debris. Different nozzles are required for different jobs. For example, a wide angle nozzle may be suitable for cleaning loose debris off of a flat surface, while a narrower spray angle nozzle may be required to remove paint or stains from a surface. It is often desirable to be able to quickly switch between nozzles to provide the user with a wide range of functionality.
Nozzles are often disposed in a nozzle turret. Conventional nozzle turrets may be cumbersome and difficult to use because changing nozzles and selecting a different spray pattern may prove unwieldy in the midst of a pressure washer cleaning project.